


Scabbers

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Você nunca se perguntou o porquê de Peter Pettigrew ter mordido o dedo de Goyle em "Pedra Filosofal"? Nem depois de ler "Prisioneiro de Azkaban"? Afinal, qual foi o motivo do traidor ter feito isso?





	Scabbers

Viver como rato era a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer! Ele não tinha que se preocupar com nada, tinha comida à vontade, podia dormir o quanto quisesse... A vida que Peter pediu a Merlin.

Agora, seu “dono” iria a Hogwarts e ele teria que se preocupar, talvez, com os possíveis gatos que iriam tentar lhe comer... Ele seria selecionado para a Gryffindor? Sentia falta da torre da casa vermelha e dourada, embora ela lhe lembrasse dos seus tempos em Hogwarts.

― Anda logo, Scabbers ― resmungou Rony, pegando-lhe pelo rabo.

O rato guinchou, indignado. Não era porque a família estava atrasada (para variar) que tinha que ser descontado nele. Ele caiu no sono dentro do bolso do casaco do garoto e, quando acordou, eles já estavam no trem. Rony estava com um outro garoto que ele reconheceria de qualquer lugar, afinal era a cara de James Potter. Infeliz coincidência para o rato...

Fingiu continuar a dormir, escutando como falavam sobre o roubo a Gringotts. Ele tinha certeza que seu mestre iria retornar, mas não sabia se isso era boa coisa ou não. Afinal, teria que voltar se fosse convocado.

― É verdade? Estão dizendo que Harry Potter está nesta cabine.

A voz arrastada fez com que Peter se estremecesse.

_― Olhe só o que temos aqui ― disse Lucius, sorrindo desagradavelmente._

_― Eu não quero confusão ― ele gaguejou, tremendo._

_― Irônico ― disse Snape, ele não sorria, embora a malícia brilhasse em seus olhos escuros ― Parece que é a coisa que seus amigos mais querem fazer. E olhe só! Eles não parecem estar aqui para lhe ajudar, não é mesmo?_

_― Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso ― ele tentou sair, mas outros dois lhe cortaram o caminho._

_― O que acham de ensinarmos a ele o que acontece quando se mexe com a gente? ― sugeriu Lucius._

A situação não melhorou depois que resolveu receber a marca negra. Muito pelo contrário, ele era o brinquedo favorito dos Death Eaters. Ele não era respeitado em nenhum lado, nem como marauder, nem com Death Eater. Mas agora Harry Potter estava ali e, quando o seu mestre retornasse, ele teria informações que nem um dos outros conseguiria jamais.

Um dos guarda-costas do, inquestionável, Malfoy se aproximou dos doces que estavam jogados no banco.

“Com comida não se mexe” pensou, vingativo, antes de pular e morder o dedo do garoto.

Nem se importou com o fato de ter sido jogado contra a janela depois disso, valeu a pena. Embora a sua real vontade fosse morder o dedo do líder.


End file.
